my little pony a fan's live
by rajahsipad
Summary: a boy goes some where. where no human has gone before. what will he do find out by reading. read and review


My little pony: a fan's life

**Hi my name is Elijah and this is my life. ** Today I woke up like normal but I had _**JUST **_missed mlp: friendship is magic. So I felt sad. I walked out of my room and ate breakfast. Got dress and went to school. I may be a teen but I am not a normal teen. You see no, no, I'm not a cyborg like zeke from mlp: a brony's life. No I don't have superpowers. You see well, you'll soon find out, now where was I, oh right.

School for me is the same old, same old bored as buck. I am bullied by everyone. I walked home to my house and got online. After 5 minutes. A bright flash of light blinded me. I could hear somebody's voice. Then I felt weird. Then I heard the voice again saying something along these lines." Twilight, who is this pony?" Then I heard what I presume is Twilight's voice say. "I don't know" that's when I passed out. What I assume is the next morning. I woke up in a hospital. And I heard six voices. Then I heard my friend Bob. Bob is my best friend, he's not physical. Then Bob said "Hey Elijah isn't that the Mane six's voices?"

"Yes they are but they must be the actors." I said. I heard footsteps and what I presume a nurse saying "This colt will be out by tomorrow and visiting hours are over." "Bob, did you just hear what I just heard?" "yes ,Elijah but that doesn't mean we're in Equestria."

I started to wake up but then fainted. As I started to wake up the next morning I heard six sets of footsteps. Then I heard Twilight or Tara Strong say. "He's starting to wake up girls." A tomboyish voice said **"WAKE UP YOU!"**I heard above me making me turn to my side to get away from the voice.

The same voice said "Well shucks that didn't work." "Yo partner, wake up or I'll kick ya" said a country girl.

I start to open my eyes and I see six blobs one purple one white one yellow one orange one pink and one blue. "fine I'll go get the ice" said the purple one.

All I heard was "ice" and on that my eyes shot open and I see 2 unicorns (purple and white) two earth ponies (orange and pink) and two pegasi (blue and yellow) that make up six ponies. "well ya'll look at that this colt's eyes are 'pen" said the orange pony.

then the purple one says " girls do you fell like something is odd and that your being watched?" "yes I do " said the white unicorn. "oh well I don't feel afraid you?" said the blue pony. "BOB what are you doing to them?" I said.

"Elijah you look like a pony!" said Bob. "I _**WHAT?**_" I said. "don't worry your vocal cords are still healing" said the purple one but I got the feeling like she was hoping for something. "Bob materialize please" I said.

"Will do Elijah" Bob said. Then Bob materializes out of thin air and made the Mane six jump back a few feet. "Who are you and where did you come from?" said the purple one. " I am shadow blade and where I came from is this colt's body you see for right now he'll talk through me I can read he's mind. That eerie presence was me. Sorry girls. And what are your names?"

"well I'm twilight sparkle" said the purple one. "I'm rarity"

said the white one "I'm rainbow dash". Said the blue one "I'm fluttershy" said the yellow one

" well ah applejack" said the country pony who was orange. "hi I'ma Pinkie Pie what's that's colt name's huh u I gotta go to plan a welcome to Ponyville party got to go, bye!" (say that one five times fast) said the pink one.

I look to bob aka shadow blade and see that he's all black and he's a unicorn and then I stood up and went to a mirror and my mane is very dark red so is my tail my coat is a shade up from black and I have dark red eyes. I turn to shadow blade and saw a cutie mark on his flank and his cutie mark is a dark red blade with shadows coming off of it. Then I noticed that I was a earth pony . And then we headed out of the hospital. "btw the name's is night slash" Bob said for me and I have three claw marks as my cutie mark.

_That's all I have I am having writer's block so please review and give me ideas please!_


End file.
